Aftermath
by edwardmiss
Summary: A One Shot* on how i would want season 5 to begin with Andy and Sam finally getting it right.


"**One night we were lying in bed**

**And my stomach was hurting from **

**Laughing, you were teasing me about**

**Something I don't remember what. I must**

**Have fallen asleep or something, all of **

**Sudden I was having this really terrible **

**dream. I couldn't stop crying, and I was**

**crying….. and you weren't really awake**

**I remember you grabbing me and holding me **

**Tight all of a sudden and you said I'm right**

**here I am going to hold onto you and I'm**

**never going to let you go. Right then I knew**

**I would never feel more love or known. I **

**Know it's a real small moment, it's not even **

**A good story"**

"**It's a pretty good story" Sam tells her**

"**I love you, I love you…. You are my story Sam you!" as Andy places a kiss to his forehead as Sam closes his eyes.**

**Andy sat replaying that scene in the ambulance over and over in her head. She sat there in the chair by Sam's bed as he rested after surgery that he almost didn't make it out of. As she watched the man that she truly loved lay there in bed hooked up to all of those machines. Everything between them had been so wrong, messed up and screwed up between them before she left on her UC mission with Nick for six months.**

**Andy questioned herself? was that the right decision she made to leave? Sam had bared his soul to her telling her how much he wanted her and for them to work. She didn't want to be that girl that her mother spoke about that is why she left. Andy knew her mother wasn't the best person to take advice from giving their history, but they were working on their relationship. She was mad at Sam he had broken up with her in the parking lot in the rain during one of the hardest times in their lives, Jerry's death. He had pushed her away, he hadn't answered her calls she was devastated. But Sam had come back to her, he told her the words she so ached to hear from him I Love You! Even if she was holding a bomb Sam Swarek loves her.**

"**I need you to wake up, please Sam I need you to wake up" she begged him. **

**Andy placed a soft kiss on his lips as she took his hand in hers, as she said a small prayer for him. **

"**He will wake up" Oliver says as he walks into the room. Andy lifts her head to see Oliver standing there. She wipes the tears from her eyes. She was happy to see that Oliver was doing better after his ordeal with Kevin Ford. Something Marlo set into motion after accusing, following and harassing the wrong brother for a murder he did not commit. Now her action has Sam lying in a hospital bed, but she could not focus on that Sam was her number priority.**

**Oliver walked over to Andy and placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt comforted. They sat there in silence for a while.**

"**I am glad you are doing better" Andy broke the silence**

"**Me too" he gave her smile "Have you eaten anything?"**

"**No"**

"**Go I will sit with him" Oliver told her**

"**I can't leave him" she tells him**

"**Where is he going to go" Oliver tried making a joke. Andy just stares at Oliver not feeling up for an amusing manner.**

"**He told me he wanted me to be happy more than anything he wanted for himself, and that Nick makes me happy"**

"**You and Collins" **

"**Yes no one knew. Well at least I thought no one knew" she says "He was basically telling me to have a happy life."**

"**What did you say to him?" Oliver asked**

"**Well I couldn't say too much, we figured out Kevin Ford was in the building and that was when he was….." she couldn't even finish her sentence.**

"**You are here now doesn't that count for anything" Oliver asked?**

"**I told him I love him, that he was my story"**

**Oliver looks at her "Wow that was epic"**

**Oliver's comment brought a smile to her lips. "We have been through so much maybe…"**

**Andy was cut off by Oliver "No you and Sam are great together. I am your biggest cheerleader, Andy you have changed him for the better and not only that he has changed you too"**

"**I don't know Oliver and what about Nick? He is a great guy and he and Sam are so different"**

"**Look Andy not taking anything away from Nick, he's a cool guy but…." Oliver just stops talking**

"**But what" Andy asks him**

"**Look Sam will probably be mad at me for this but I am Team McSwarek I am fighting for you two"**

"**Mad about what Oliver" as she watches him pace back and forth saying over and over I'm Team McSwarek.**

"**Okay a couple of weeks ago I, Sam, Chris, and Dov went up to my cabin to do some repairs and just to get away. He finally confesses which I always knew and this is me quoting him:**

**I miss her man, I wish I didn't, but I do**

**I keep thinking about the future, kids, parks**

**On Sunday, real life something more than this**

**With her."**

**Andy is speechless she looks at Oliver and then at Sam. He wanted a life with her Oliver's words kept replaying over and over in her head Sam Swarek wanted her forever. Tears came to her eyes "he said that?" she asks **

"**Yes. He loves you Andy, you two belong together" Oliver tells her.**

**Andy stands over Sam and runs her hand through his hair. Everything she ever wanted was right here in front of her. They both have done their share of damage to this relationship but if it was going to work they would have to own up to their mistakes, if they want parks on Sunday with their kids? Stubborn, hard nose kids if they took after her and Sam's characteristics and that brought a smile to her lips.**

**Oliver didn't know what brought on the smile so big with Andy? But he was positive it meant something good for her and his best friend. Andy turns to Oliver, "does your offer still stand to sit with Sam?" **

"**Yes" he tells her as he holds up a set of keys "but can I ask where you are going?"**

**She smiles at him "If I plan on having that future he sees for us? There is something I need to do"**

"**Well okay"**

**Andy hugs Oliver "Thank you"**

"**For what" he asked**

"**You never lost faith in us, even when we had lost faith in ourselves. You continued fighting for us."**

"**Hey I am always Team McSwarek" he smiles at her. She kisses him on the cheek and heads out the door.**

"**Yeah I should start my own match making service" he says to himself as he sits in the chair.**

**As Andy drove the words replayed over in head, she knew what she had to do. She wanted that future that Sam talked about with Oliver. As she parked the car she took a deep breath as she got out and headed for the door. She knocked twice and waited patience for the person to answer the door, when the door open there stood Nick. He waved his hand so Andy would come in. Andy had not talked too Nick in about two days. Ever since she went in the back to be with Sam she had not left his side. Missed calls and missed text messages was all the communication they had. When she was able to actually see him she could see he was having a hard time as well. Having a gun pulled on you, with your life flashing before your eyes would traumatize anyone. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.**

**Nick pulled away from her embrace "How is Sam doing?" **

"**Still no change"**

"**I know it must be hard on you" Nick says as he grabs two water bottles from the fridge. **

"**It is" she says and she gets a look at his expression on his face. She takes a sip of her water.**

"**How are you doing" she asks him**

"**I am doing fine" he tells her but he knew she did not come over just to chat with him. Something was different with her. He has always heard when something traumatic happens it changes a person they sometimes start to see things more clearly. He thought to himself Andy was seeing things clearly now and it wasn't him.**

"**Look just say it okay" he tells her**

**Andy was caught off guard, "What"**

"**I know why you are here and I understand. It's Sam, it's always been Sam"**

"**Nick" she says his name so low he can barely hear her "I am so sorry"**

**Nick takes a sip of his water but that was not what he was craving "I might need something a little stronger"**

"**The whole ride over here I was trying to come up with the right words to say. But nothing I could come up with on how not to hurt someone you care about"**

"**Andy I always knew somewhere in the back of my mind it would be only a matter of time before we would be having this conversation"**

"**I am sorry I handle things so wrong. I wanted to move on, I tried to move on but I guess I always knew I couldn't." she says**

"**I wanted you too but how can you he is a part of you. I can't be mad because a part of me knew that. I just wanted us so bad you made me feel things I have never experienced before."**

**Andy felt bad she had hurt him and she knew this could have been avoided. "I know this doesn't help much but if I never had met Sam…." Andy trailed off**

**Nick gave a small laugh "I know" as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. He held her just a little bit longer than he should and just a little bit tighter than he should.**

"**I am sorry Nick, I'm truly am" she whispers in his ear.**

"**I know" Nick tells her **

"**I have to go" she tells him as she pulls away from his embrace. She places a kiss on his cheek and says her goodbye.**

**As Andy gets in the car this burst of excitement overwhelms her. Everything she ever had wanted was right in front of her nothing was standing in her way. No more running away just her and him. Andy pulls in the parking lot of the hospital she takes a deep breath. She makes back to Sam's room and when she walks in his room was crowed she didn't know what to expect until Oliver moves and she see that he is awake. She was frozen in the spot she was in.**

"**How about we leave these two alone" Oliver says out loud. As he heads out the room he places a hand on her shoulder and gives her warm smile.**

**Andy hears the door shut behind her but she still could not move. She prayed for this moment and her prayers had been answered. This will signify the beginning for them a new start for them finally getting right and being where they should have been all along which is together. **

**Sam looks at her with a huge smile on his face and says "Hi"**

"**Hi" she says to him with a smile so bright.**


End file.
